


He's home

by MeikaLin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikaLin/pseuds/MeikaLin
Summary: Just Technoblade thinking about his family.___The first attempt at publishing, I want to die
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	He's home

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm really sorry for the typos!

To be honest, Technoblade sometimes misses his family.

He will never admit it to anyone, but sometimes Blade misses Tommy's company. Yes, this kid is loud, always making trouble out of nowhere, and being an annoying child he is.   
But next to him, Techno feels more alive. It's like he's suddenly a kid who can afford to run around the field playing catch-up with friends. And even though he wins all the time, Tommy doesn't look offended, he just smiled and try to catch him again.  
And when Techno feels lonely in his adventures, he remembered his little brother. And with new determination, he keeps going. 

Every time he hears a melody in the distance, Techno thinks of Wilbur. About his guitar playing when they got together late at night. About songs that he composed himself. About his soft voice, when he sings.  
He remembered how they had once gone camping. Techno did not consider himself a musical person and did not particularly like to sing, but even he was drawn to this atmosphere. Guitar sounds, his family voices, and Wil's warm smile as Techno joined in.  
Sometimes he catches himself humming some of his brother's songs. Maybe Wilbur will be glad if he knows his little secret.

Techno didn't have a place to call home. Shelter for one night, yes, but nothing more. He traveled far, but can never find a place, where he will feel safe. He almost gave up, thinking that it's not for him and he doesn't deserve that kind of place.   
But then Phil showed up and showed that home is not a place, but people you go back to no matter what.

"Techno?" Phil brought his friend, his son, out of his trance with a worried voice "Are you okay, mate?"

He could hear Tommy and Tubbo laughing in the street, causing chaos.

Wil sat not far from them, strumming his guitar, trying to find new ideas for songs. 

"Yeah" Blade smile faintly "Just thinking"

**He's home.**


End file.
